


Sustenance

by pickleplum



Series: The Flyer [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, Kaiju!Hermann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiju nutrition proves a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sustenance

He eats and eats and eats but still he loses weight.

Newt wracks his biologist’s brain for a food capable of sustaining his friend. Human food makes him ill and studying kaiju nutrition took a back seat to examining tooth and claw and blood. Newt blinks in realization, eyes stretching wide. 

A biopsy, a growl, and two days later he emerges from a scientific trance with a blue bowl full of what looks like grated _yamaimo_ , white and snotty and completely unappetizing. His friend side-eyes it, never a fan of slimy foodstuffs, but grudgingly extends a golden tongue to taste the surface.

He pauses. Considers. Empties the bowl. Looks up hopefully at Newt who laughs and raises his fists in triumph before offering his palm for a high-four which arrives accompanied with six rolled eyes.

Only a few days later, Newt jokes about diets and load limits for his wings and the flyer rumbles in his throat and swipes playfully at him as the man dances out of the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Grated _yamaimo_ (Japanese mountain potato) is probably the most disgusting dish I’ve ever tried to eat. To me it was like being faced with a bowl of runny snot that tasted like something between swamp water and radish juice. [And it’s just not pretty.](http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/2/22/Tororo_\(grated_Dioscorea_opposita\).jpg/220px-Tororo_\(grated_Dioscorea_opposita\).jpg) Apologies to any readers who enjoy it, but we’re just gonna have to agree to disagree on this one. Yuck.


End file.
